Percy Jackson!
by Unforgettable123
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase must fight to uncover the secrets of Camp Half-blood!During this journey they will encounter terrifying monsters and face life or death decisions. Note:I WOULD RECOMMEND THAT YOU HAVE READ ALL OF THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES IN ORDER FOR YOU TO READ THIS!I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF EVERYTHING GIVEN AWAY!
1. Monsters invade a Museum-Ch1

Two dark, shadowy figures loomed above the door to the museum. I slid back against the side of _Golden Drachma Cafe _and uncapped Riptide. From where I stood I couldn't tell what creatures they were until I got in a bit closer. Telekhines, also known as sea demons. I didn't know where Annabeth was. She said she was going in for a closer look with her Yankees cap. I was just trying to figure out what she was doing when _WHAM! _One of the telekhines stumbled backwards and slowly turned to dust. The other telekhine didn't even seem to notice it and kept staring ahead, blocking the doorway. I knew Annabeth must have knocked out the first one and I was determined to get through that door. Before Annabeth could knock down the other telekhine I ran forward and made a clean cut down the monster's stomach. The sea demon made a sound like _Rarrarrr _as he started to evaporate into nothingness. Just before it totally melted it lashed out with its large hand and tried to grab my head. I leaped backward just in time before he could wack my face off and took another slash with Riptide.

"Percy, they'll be reinforcements inside! It'll be well guarded!" Annabeth yelled. We both went in the doorway and skidded to a stop right in front of a pack of dracaena. They each held a position guarding a large two door golden entryway. I brought up Riptide even though I knew that we were well outnumbered but I could feel Annabeth grab my arm. She took of the Yankees cap and shoved it in my hand. "Your the bigger threat, they'll go for you."

"But what are you going to do?" I asked. "You can't take them on all by yourself."

She shrugged," But I can distract them. You just need to see what's behind that door." The first row of dracaena took a step forward holding glistening silver shields. "Hurry!" Annabeth yelled and shoved the Yankees cap on my head. I took a weary step backward and tried to find a spot where I could go to the door unnoticed but the dracaena blocked all of the gaps.

"HEY GUYS!" Annabeth shouted. "OVER HERE YOU FILTHY MONSTERS!" The first row of dracaena took another step forward. Annabeth could only distract them for so long before they went for the attack. I needed to think of something. The dracaena leveled their shields and went straight for Annabeth. "GO PERCY!" I heard her say and all I could do was push through the crowd of monsters and sprint for the door. At first, all the dracaena were concerned with was Annabeth but when they felt me pushing past I could tell they were running after me. When I reached the door, I hesitated, deciding if I should go back for Annabeth and I heard her knife clinking against their silver shields. She was fighting them back. I glanced back one last time before the dracaena surrounded me and I flung open the golden door, sprinting into the cold darkness beyond.


	2. I Nearly Fall asleep on the job-Ch2

I think that only the Ice age could compare with what I felt. A cold icy chill that pinched at my skin. The corridor was clouded in darkness and the noise of fighting dracaena from behind me vanished. I won't lie, the silence was intimidating but actually it was kind of nice. It just made me want curl up and go to sleep. I took a step forward and at once a feeling of exhaustion seeped through my body. I felt like I had just run a marathon.

Somehow I made it to the end of the hall (don't ask me how) but slumped against the wall with drowsiness. My mind was already lifting towards dreams. "Most who dare come here fear my enchantments, half-blood," A deep voice said. His words bounced off of the walls several times before they reached my ears. A man in a long gray cloak and long silver streaked hair stepped out in front of me. His black eyes had dark shadows underneath them, lacking in sleep.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily fighting the urge to collapse right then and there.

"I am Hypnus, god of sleep, and you…Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Ahh…I'd be lying if I said I haven't heard many things about you. Beholder of the great prophecy, blah, blah, blah." He looked interested in me, curious.

"You see Perseus, I have lived here for many years, building up my army of dracaena. The other Olympians, they take no interest in me being a minor god, I am often overlooked. But you see, they will pay. Once I am strong enough I will make them see that I should be the ruler of the gods. That I am more powerful then Zeus ever was!" He sounded mad with longing and hatred. I felt sort of sorry for him. What a poor innocent man, having to live here alone. He deserved better…

"But you aren't able to face the gods one on one, Hypnus," I croaked. I could barely keep my eyes open. The gods are not able to attack each other directly but they are able to use their forces against one another. I'd hate to know what would happen when is dracaena multiply. Take over Olympus.

"That is _Lord _Hypnus to you," Hypnus said angrily. "And yes, you are correct, although how do you suppose the gods will react when all of my monsters take over their palace, hmm?"

I didn't respond. My mind was foggy and I couldn't think straight, any moment now I'd be knocked out for sure. I needed to focus on my objective. Annabeth had said that we would find something here. I was sure she meant the object destined to save Camp Half-blood but it's clear Hypnos doesn't have anything I'm looking for. All I've found is an another minor god, wanting to get revenge on the other Olympians. But then again, Annabeth had also said that there was something else we needed to find. Something that would help us on the journey to save camp. I still didn't even know why Chiron and Annabeth had acted like I _needed_ to come on this quest. I was the one who needed to save Camp Half-blood, although I'm not sure why.

_Fight it. _I told myself pushing Annabeth from my mind. Surely, the Son of Poseidon can resist this. I _have_ to resist this. _Dig deep down inside of yourself, Percy, _a familiar voice said. My father, whispering words of encouragement. I felt a spring of hope.

_Come on Percy. _Poseidon said again. I clamped my eyes shut trying to clear my mind. I clenched my fists and tried to forget about the quest. Just that I needed to escape this enchantment. At once I felt something rising inside of me. The same pull in my gut that I get whenever I'm near water. Except this pull was stronger, more powerful. I could feel my body fill with new energy…

"What's going on?" I heard Hypnus saying but I ignored him. _Dig deep, _I thought. I raised Riptide over my head. Hypnus looked stunned, as if he just had a look at Medusa, and took a step back.

"H-how did you?" He said in shock. And honestly I didn't have an answer. And besides I was taking too much pride in watching the fear in his face. Even I know that gods can't die in battle but they can be wounded and believe me, I was about to give this dude a major whack to the head if he didn't keep his guard up.

Just in perfect timing, the ground started to rumble and both Hypnus and I were thrown against the ground. I caught a blurry picture of pieces of shattered glass falling onto us just as Riptide slid out of my grasp…


	3. I Am a Suspect of the Gods-Ch3

Okay, so let me get this straight. I meet the god of sleep and somehow manage to fight through his magical sleep enchantments when BAM, the walls turn into glass and I'm pushed onto the floor. Now honestly, I don't remember falling asleep but when I find myself back in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-blood, I know I must be dreaming.

I can hear Tyson, my Cyclopes brother, snoring in the top bunk of our bunk bed. I'm actually surprised he kept the place looking this good while I was away because let's face it. It's kind of hard to believe your Cyclopes brother is a neat freak, but I got to give it to him, the place looks nice.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do until the clear stone fountain (okay you couldn't really call it a fountain now when it doesn't have any water) in the back of the room starts to glow. So it might sound dumb to be afraid of a little light glowing in the base of an empty fountain, but nevertheless I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it.

As I got near the fountain I could finally make out a thin layer of mist hanging above it. A girl's voice whispered in my ear. _Please use drachma. _The lady sounded like those recordings that you hear, telling you to get on a ride at theme parks. I looked down into the glowing fountain and reached for one golden drachma glistening in the fluorescent light. As soon as I touched it I knew what I needed to do.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me…" I didn't know what to ask for. "Show me what you wish for me to see." I threw the drachma into the mist and it disappeared into the air. At first nothing happened but then the glowing light flickered and there I saw the Oracle. So, for all of you mortals out there, let me start by telling you that the Oracle is a truly horrifying mummy. She looks withered and old, inhuman would be the word. Her body is covered in beads which must make her look more ancient. There is a reason that people go insane when they see her, much less when she actually speaks a prophecy.

The image zoomed in on her and at once she sprang to life. The green mist sprung out of her open mouth and she began speaking in that horrible, dead voice.

_Waterfalls of blood will be cast_

_Sacrifices will bring the end _

_One hero shall rise above all others_

_In a way no one expects_

The green mist swirling around her vanishes and she returns to her regular lifeless self. The Iris message fades. I really don't know what to think of any of that but my mind rests on one line, _Sacrifices will bring the end. _The end of camp? Or just the beginning? Would those sacrifices save the camp or destroy it? I don't know.

I didn't realize it until now but I have stumbled back and hit the bunk. The beds rattle and Tyson makes a deep groaning sound before lifting his head. His hair springs out in different directions but he looks hopeful," Percy?"

Then, I'm not in the Poseidon cabin anymore. I am standing in the God's thrown room with marble walls and thrones positioned in the letter U. I'd be joking if I said the place wasn't amazing. It always has a different effect every time I come back like my mind is trying to make it look a certain way. The twenty foot tall gods and goddesses all speak deep in conversation when the man in the front seat stood up. His throne was made of black Egyptian marble and a golden eagle spread its wings on the head rest, about to take flight. The man had a long gray beard and looked troubled, he didn't even wait for silence before calling out," Back to your seats!"

I guess the other Olympians new not to mess with Zeus because the room went silent and they all retreated for their thrones, without question. I looked at all of the gods and goddesses that had gathered. There was Hera, Zeus's wife sitting in an ivory thrown with golden cuckoos and willow leaves decorating the back. She looked cautious and kept glancing up at Zeus like she knew what he was going to say. But still, she looked like just the average mom on a busy school night. Ares sat in his throne looking bored but hey, that's Ares for you, unless he's allowed a sword to bust all of the wind out of you, nothing really seems that fun.

Athena looked tired but content and…surprise, surprise, Dionysus was there in his grape vine thrown. He looked really annoyed to be there. There were a few other gods, Aphrodite, (looking as gorgeous as ever) Hermes, Hephaestus (whose beard was blazing dangerously) but other than that, it was just my father in his usual attire.

"Let me get straight to the point," Zeus said. "This, Camp Half-blood, is in danger of being destroyed. The golden fleece, which Percy Jackson found in the Sea of Monsters, has been taken," He glances at Poseidon. "This could only have been taken by someone within the boundaries of camp. Any suspects, Dionysus?" he asks.

It takes Dionysus several seconds to realize that Zeus is referring to him but he clears his throat and speaks rather fast. I suppose the god of wine can be a little nervous sometimes, especially when it is Zeus who is talking to you.

"Well, I do have a few people in mind," he says straightening up. "For one thing that Clarisse La Rue-"

"Don't you be blaming my daughter, Dionysus," growled Ares. He grips his arms rests like he wants to snap them in half.

"Well then, how do we know that Peter Johnson didn't-" Mr. D starts again but this time my father interrupts.

"Percy Jackson, Dionysus," he says calmly. "And no he could not be a suspect. He was the one who recovered the golden fleece. Why would he take it?"

Mr. D looks like he wants to spit out a retort but taking one look at Zeus he closes his mouth and remains silent.

"I have been watching that boy at camp, brother and he does seem a bit suspicious." Zeus says. "Perhaps Dionysus is right."

"But I assure you, brother Zeus that my son would never take the fleece. He brought back Thalia with it," Poseidon says. On the word _Thalia _Zeus stiffens.

He seems torn between two sides but swallows and says, " I suppose at the time we do not know of who took this fleece but one thing is for certain. Without it Camp Half-blood will be in ruins in the blink of an eye!" The other Olympians mutter their agreement and with the word of dismissal by Zeus everyone rises with chatter. I expect the image to fade but to my surprise my dad walks right toward me when no one notices.

"You need to leave, Percy," he whispers to me. And then the dream finally does vanish.


	4. I Battle for the Horn of Sleepiness-Ch4

Now, I actually do wake up. The world comes in as a hazy blur but finally when my eyes come into focus, I am covered in shards of glass. I get to my feet letting the glass slide onto the floor and look around for Riptide.

"Why are you still here, Percy Jackson?" hisses Hypnos. He has a few cuts from the glass on his face but otherwise looks unharmed. The corridor is now lit with firelight, torches lining both walls. This time, Hypnos was dressed for battle, with a silver breastplate and arm guards. I realized that he lacked a helmet, which would be good in my case. Other than that, he held a golden shield and a black horn. Any normal person could never change that fast.

"Because I need something of yours, Hypnos and I think I know just what it is now," I glance down at the black horn in his hand. He laughs crazily.

"You have one problem, Percy Jackson. You may have resisted my enchantments in here, but I guarantee you can't resist this." He raises his lips to the horn. I shove my hand inside of my pocket and finally feel Riptide. Just in time,I uncap the pen and take a hard lash at the hand holding the black horn. He releases it and it goes skidding across the floor. Hypnos curses in Ancient Greek and turns to me with a wild look in his eyes. I wonder how long this guy's been alone.

I ready Riptide as he pulls a celestial bronze sword out from his belt. I lash the sword out for a gash in Hypnos's armor but he deflects it with his blade. He aims a swipe at my stomach but I sidestep and go for another hit in his armor.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME JACKSON!" Hypnos screeches, swinging his sword at my head. I role out of the way and thrust Riptide at his leg. He staggers hitting the opposite wall and while he's occupied I place the tip of the sword at his throat.

He looks like he is focusing on me really hard, trying to sum up the energy to put me to sleep but his attempt fails. "Give me the horn or let me leave a few marks on you. Your choice," I say.

He gives me a look of hatred and growls," You haven't seen the last of me Percy Jackson. You have not weakened me." Then he disappears into thin air.

I sigh loudly and pick the black horn up from the ground. I read once, that Hypnos's ideal weapon was the black horn, said to put his enemies asleep when blown into. Obviously they'll be some things that we'll have to put asleep along the way. I slide the horn into my belt andgo back to the door. When I fling it open there is only one person in the room. Annabeth, looking like she just saw a hamster do a has lots of scratches covering her body but doesn't seem to be thinking about them. She just looks surprised.

"The dracaena, they just, retreated as if something had gone wrong," she says. "Like their master must have called them off." She looks everywhere but my eyes.

"It was Hypnos," I tell her. I briefly explain my encounter with the god, and the dream. When I finish she wipes a sheen of sweat off of her forehead. "I'm not sure about this dream, Percy…what were the lines again?"

I repeat what the Oracle said in the Iris message. "Just what we need, another prophecy," she said angrily. "And with what you said about the gods, I don't know. If you are a suspect of the fleece then that definitely isn't a good sign. If they really do think that it's you then they'll track you down."

"But I didn't steal the fleece! I was one of the people who helped find it. We saved Thalia they just can't-"

"Percy, I know and they will have to think about that. But, my point is, even with Poseidon defending you, we should stay in hiding as much as possible. The gods will only think Poseidon is backing you up because you are his son."

I look at the floor, knowing that she's right but as soon as I take a step, I feel exhausted. I suppose resisting the urge to fall asleep sucks a little more out of you then I thought. Annabeth says that we shouldn't worry about the dream for now, because part of the job is already done. We have Hypnos's horn.

Annabeth says that we should stay here for a little while too before moving on, to get our strength back, and I don't object. She gives me a little ambrosia that she brought with her and lays out two sleeping bags on the floor. "So about this horn…" I start sitting down.

"We only get one blow in order for it to work," she said shoving the ambrosia back in her pack. "Which is why we have to pick wisely." She makes her voice louder on the word,_ wisely. _

"You don't think I'll choose a good time to blow in it?" I ask.

She smiles and says," No."


	5. Mr D Wets his Pants-Ch5

The rest of that day Annabeth and I decide to hang out in the museum. Originally, Annabeth thought that we should leave but I convinced her that we could stay since we've seen no sign of Hypnos. I think if Annabeth hadn't just fought an army of dracaena and I hadn't just gone sword-fighting against a god then she would be practically dragging me out of here. But hey, that's Annabeth for you.

For most of the afternoon, Annabeth spends her time sharpening her knife, but I can tell that she's deep in thought about the God's council in my dream, and the prophecy that the Oracle said. I know it's weird but sometimes when Annabeth is worried about something I tend to get nervous too, but I'm too tired to think about it. I lay down on one of the sleeping bags and close my eyes.

Okay, so I thought that after all that's happened I'd be free from any of the crazy demigod dreams tonight. Boy, was wrong. I appeared at camp again but this time I was in the Big house instead of the Poseidon cabin. I was standing next to the ping-pong table and beside me was Chiron, rocking back and forth on two of his horse legs, and sitting around him was Mr. D, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse, and surprisingly, Thalia.

Cups sat upon the ping-pong table in front of each guest but the only one who filled theirs was Chris Rodriguez who ordered diet coke. At once dark liquid filled to the top of the goblet.

"If you instructed me to come here, Chiron, it must be important. The Hunters' need me back there as quickly as possible. You will not believe the things that we've been going through." Thalia says fiddling with her shield bracelet, Aegis.

"Believe me, Thalia this will not take long," Chiron promises but he does not sound calm and in control like he usually does. That means that there is something really, really wrong.

Chiron looks at Dionysus but he doesn't seem to be listening and fills his goblet with whiskey. "Well, there have been some suspicions going around about the one who stole the fleece-" Chiron says but his voice is barely audible over a loud slurp of diet coke from Chris. Clarisse elbows him in the ribs and he lays the cup down.

"I have heard of these suspects, from Lady Artemis, Chiron and I do not have any one in particular who I believe stole it." Thalia says. Chiron's face stiffens.

"Percy Jackson is-"

"being accused, I know," Thalia finishes. "He helped bring me back, he wouldn't steal the fleece."

"None of us blame him, Thalia," Chiron says.

Clarisse crosses her arm," Well I-" she begins but Chiron holds up a hand for silence.

"As for saving the camp," Thalia mutters. "You should have let the Hunters' take care of it. We would find it I just know we would."

"It is an exceedingly powerful-"

"But my Hunters' have experience! We can retrieve it! Percy and Annabeth won't be able to do it alone! The Hunters' can take over! If we save the camp there will be lasting peace!" she stammers slamming her knuckle down on the table. Mr. D's whiskey shakes in his hands and spills all over his shirt. He curses in Ancient Greek.

"Percy and Annabeth have to do it, Thalia, there are several things you do not know." Chiron looks sternly at Thalia and I half expect her to lunge across the table (because after all, that would seem like Thalia) but she just sits back in her chair, looking annoyed.

"The prophecy from the Oracle has already been spoken. _Two will fight to recover what is lost. _There are many misleading things about these prophecies but I just know that Percy has to find this. He needs his father's help to recover the wall of-" Just before Chiron could finish the dream vanished, and I was back in the museum trying to understand what Chiron had meant…


	6. My Dad Gets Dragged into this Mess-Ch6

Once Annabeth wakes up that same morning, I tell her everything. And by everything I mean every single detail. I want to know what Chiron meant about a wall and telling Thalia that we needed to do this alone. As hard as it is to admit now, I really would be thankful for the Hunters' help. If anyone would know, believe me it would be Annabeth.

"There are many things that are happening, Percy and I really don't know that much more then you. The point is, there will be a time along this quest where there will be sacrifices, like the Oracle said, that is when you will know what you need to find," she says avoiding my eyes.

"It'd be good if I could know now," I grumble under my breath but if she heard me she doesn't show it. Instead, she helps me stow my sleeping bag into her pack.

"Where to now?" I ask standing up. Sunlight shines through the glass door and glints on the white marble, making it look like glass.

"I'm not sure exactly," she says. "I think…I think I'm going to have to ask Chiron about this one. Any water around here?" She looks around the room and walks over to a water fountain against the opposite wall. The sunlight glinting on the wall shines right over it.

"You mind breaking that for me?" she asks. I answer with the explosion of water spilling across the ground. It tumbles over both me and Annabeth's shoes. She pulls a golden drachma out of her back-pack. "Lady Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering." She tosses the coin into the level of mist rising in the air. "Show me Chiron."

The image flickers, and there sits Chiron in his wheelchair. This is the way I always used to see him until magically he had four legs and a horse tail. You probably didn't want to know what I was thinking when I saw him looking like a centaur for the first time. It probably wouldn't sit well.

Chiron looks like he's aged ten years. The wrinkles on his face have become more distinct and he wears a frown, like one of his fellow centaurs just broke a hoof. He doesn't notice us until Annabeth yells," Chiron!" and he looks up.

"Annabeth, Percy!" he says squinting into the mist. "Thank the gods you're okay. Anything happened yet, have you made any progress?" Annabeth briefly explains our encounter with Hypnos. When she is done Chiron puts his hand on his chin. "Hypnos's horn will come in handy, I assure you as for where to go…I think you and I both know, Annabeth. Be careful, he does not like anyone but his own kin coming down there. Stay safe, both of you and never forget to use your advantages." The last thing I see is Chiron's hand swiping across the mist before the image shatters.

"We have to go Percy," Annabeth says urgently, grabbing my wrist. "Where?" I say.

"Just…follow me," she says and flings open the museum door. I follow her down the road and we pass many diners and gift shops on our way down. One, rundown stubby old shack called _The Cyclopes Dump _sits at the end of the path. On the menu board outside instead of it saying the Cyclopes Dump someone crossed out the dump part and added _Sweet. _I feel a surge of gratitude towards that person because if you have a Cyclopes for a brother, insults about their kind aren't really the thing you jump at.

Annabeth leads me to the place where the road drops off and makes way for a dock, leading out into the open ocean. She walks as close to the edge as she can, staring down at her reflection in the mucky water. Then she looks back at me.

"Percy," she mutters. "We're going to visit your father."


End file.
